1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioning system capable of automatic control to reflect the preferences of passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle air conditioning systems are conventionally known that are designed to learn the preferences of passengers, store the results of learning, and use the stored data as control characteristics for future air conditioning control (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-122316).
However, the air-conditioner as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent publication is only capable of learning preferences of a particular passenger such as a driver. Since different passengers have different preferences for air conditioning states, it is desirable that an air conditioning system be capable of learning, even when multiple passengers are on board, respective preferences of the passengers and be capable of performing automatic control by changing control characteristics of air conditioning means based on the results of its learning.